


Cleaning Your Dirty Laundry

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Apartment AU, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Modern AU, chicken nuggets, laundry room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: Based off of this prompt i came across on tumblr“Escaped to the laundry room to avoid hearing my room-mates having extremely loud sex only to find you’re here doing the same thing” AU





	Cleaning Your Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to mercuryxblack for the story title too, this was poorly edited by me so soz for any mistakes.

Yang looked down at her phone, it was currently 1:59am and she was sitting in the laundry room of the apartment complex she lived in with her best friend Blake. Why was she in the laundry room at 1:59am? Well about a week ago a two new people moved into the vacant apartment that was situated next to her's and Blake's. Yang and Blake, being the nice neighbours they are, decided to greet the new pair that moved in, there was Emerald with her mint green hair and red eyes, who instantly got along with Blake. Then there was Mercury, he was very easy on the eyes, with silvery grey hair, a slender yet slightly toned figure and annoying smirk plastered on his handsome face. Blake, once she found out the Mercury and Emerald weren't a couple, even invited the pair over for dinner once they had finished unpacking, Emerald accepted for both herself and her roommate. The dinner was nice, Emerald and Blake flirted like crazy the whole time leaving Yang to chat with Mercury. Yang had learnt of Mercury's prosthetic legs and quickly bonded over having robotic limbs.

Sadly Yang hadn't seen Mercury since that night since he'd been working a job out of town only getting back yesterday, Yang would of spoken to him then but Emerald had told Yang that Mercury would probably sleep till late the next day. Yang then spent her day alone at home because Blake and Em had decided to go on a date, well one thing lead to another and the two of them were going at it like rabbits back in Emerald and Mercury's apartment. The worst part was, Yang's bedroom was right next to Emerald's and had heard some thing's she'd probably never forget, hell Yang probably wouldn't be able to look at Blake the same way again after some of the words that Blake had moaned out and lets not forget, this is Yang we're talking about.

Yang sighed as she checked her phone again, it read 2:02am now, just great they had been going at it for two hours now, maybe she would call in sick to work, then looking up from her phone she saw Mercury walking into the laundry room with a McDonald's bag in his hands. 

When Mercury spotted Yang, he looked just as surprised as she did but he quickly returned to his usual smirking self.

"Let me guess, you're down here because Em and your friend scissoring the shit out of each other and being really loud about it?" Mercury asked her as if it were an every day question making Yang blush a little, damn it she was Yang Xaio Long, she didn't blush like a giggling school girl.

"Uh yeah, that's exactly why." Yang replied to him as he sat down next to her.

"Want some nuggets?" Mercury then offered, as he held the bag towards Yang.

"Sure, thanks." Yang said with a genuine smile as she grabbed a nugget.

"No problem." Mercury replied before eating some nuggets of his own. 

"So, if you don't mind me asking, where have you been all week?" Yang asked him before she subconsciously went for another nugget.

"Would you believe me if I said the Vale government hired me to kill a highly dangerous terrorist?" Mercury said, his tone dead serious, Yang looked into his eyes at his words, they looked like they held an aura of truth in them. But then Mercury laughed, ridding Yang of the notion that Mercury was an assassin for hire. Yang found herself laughing along with him.

"For a second there, I thought you were actually being serious." Yang said, before letting out a sigh.

"Hey Yang?" Mercury asked, getting her attention as he expertly threw the now empty bag of nuggets into a nearby bin.

"Yeah?" 

"You wanna go and fuck?" Mercury asked her casually.

"Wow, you think sharing some nuggets with me will get me into bed with you?" Yang asked back, her voice calm as she spoke.

"No, I figured my good looks and charming personality would, I only had the nuggets because I think I might have a slight addiction to them." Mercury said with a shrug. "But for real, you wanna go fuck and get some pay back?" Mercury then asked Yang again to have sex with her.

"You're being serious aren't you?" Yang questioned him, the look of lust on his face didn't escape her attention.

"110% serious." Mercury replied, his grey eyes now looking right into her lilac ones.

"Fuck it." Yang said before she locked her lips with his, Mercury reacted instantly to Yang's assault on his mouth.

"You know what would really annoying your friend?" Mercury asked Yang once they stopped their make out session to catch some much needed oxygen.

"What would?" Yang asked him.

"If we fucked in her bed." Mercury replied to Yang, a grin forming on his face.

Yang didn't even reply to him, she just grinned, kissing him again before pulling him up of the seat and slowly began making their way to Yang and Blake's apartment. Yang was totally down to fuck Mercury in Blake's bed, after some of the stuff she heard come out of Blake's mouth that night, screwing her hot neighbour in her best friends bed was mild. It's safe to say it took Yang and Mercury a little while to actually make it back to her apartment, it got so hot and heavy between the two they almost ended up fucking in the hallway right outside Yang's front door. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Yang was in her kitchen making some coffee with the news on in the background, Mercury had certainly rocked her world last night and she was feeling really, really good. Yang was on her way back to Blake's bedroom, because yes they did it in Blake's room, when something on the T.V. caught Yang's attention. 

"And on today's headlines, known terrorist Adam Taurus was found dead on the shores of Haven's beach, Haven Police claim that the man was shot three times in the head before his body was dumped into the ocean only to wash a shore in the early hours of this morning." The news anchor read out as images of a beach closed off by police tape were played on the television.

"Wait, did I just screw a hit man?" Yang asked herself before shrugging her shoulders. "Eh, must just be a coincidence." Yang spoke to herself before she continued back to Blake's room.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed it, comments and kudos are very much appreciated too makes me wanna write more! oh yeah Mercury was totally the one to kill Adam too just


End file.
